Thank You, My Guardian Angel
by keithkenny4
Summary: Girl named Katie lives through life with werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Deucalion/OC, Loving Peter, Will start from season 3. I do not own Teen wolf. Only character that is mine, Katie McCullough. Everyone else is from the creators of teen wolf.
1. Prologue

"I love you, my guardian angel" ✔

Prologue

My name is Katie McCullough and this is my story.

The moment I saw them for the last time it was heart breaking.

I was in a police car with the Sheriff's deputy on the way to the police station.

The sheriff found me on the road running. Running from what I had just seen. I cannot believe what just happened only 20 minutes ago. I feel the pain and sorrow.

I was 12 at the time.

This is what happened.

I was living in the woods with my parents, John and Julia. A single child. I felt loved and wanted more then anything. We had these close friends. The Hale Family. Nothing spoke family more then them. I loved hanging out with them. There was Talia and James. They loved me as if I was their own child. They had four kids. Jack was the oldest. He was 20 years old. Laura was 2 years younger then Jack. She was my favorite sibling. I admired her greatly. Then there's Derek. The brooding young brother. 2 years younger then Laura but always tried to act all tough. He and Jack were like my 2 older brothers. Way too overprotective. I never told them this but I really liked that they were. Then the last sibling was Cora. Cora is 2 years younger then myself. With her, I finally felt like an older sister. Be someone she can look up to besides Laura. Last but not least, my most favorite member of the family, Peter. He was like an overprotective, coddling, lovable uncle. Whenever I was around, he was around. We hung out together and did a lot. I love him.

My parents and I were over all the time. You see the Hale's were not just a normal family. They were werewolves. And so were my parents. But me, I wasn't. Their gene wasn't past down to me. It bums me out sometimes but whatever. My parents knew Talia from before I was born so they stayed in the area. Two different packs, same motives. Even though we were split into two, we really felt like one big family. We hung out everyday.

There were many other packs in the area but we were the closet. There is one pack that we talk to more often. It's led by a man named Deucalion. He is really nice. Always talks about peace and love. I only see him more then his whole pack. He's friends with Talia. When he comes over, he always jokes with me and I get to liking him more and more. He is great friends with Peter. They are always hanging out with each other. He will join us on family picnics and outings. We went bowling one time and he was on my team with Peter and Cora. We swept the others away. We would go to the lake and take food. James would grill and we would play games or sports. One time we were playing volleyball and Derek hit the ball to hard, hitting me in the face. Duke (Deucalion) and Peter were both on me so fast. My bond with those two was sometimes too weird. But it was nice. I ended up having a bad bloody nose and a black eye for a few days. They were so mad at Derek but I told them to let it go. It wasn't his fault.

One day I was walking in the woods going toward the Hale house. I heard something in the distance and turned around. There was nothing so I turned to walk more. Then I heard it again. This time I asked if someone was there. A man came out from behind a tree and I instantly knew he was a hunter. A bad guy. I froze up. I didn't know if I should run or scream. I was standing so still. He started saying, "It's not safe walking in the woods alone."

I said, "I'm just walking to a friends house."

"Oh well you still shouldn't be walking alone. With so many dangers. A little girl like you might run into trouble."

"I can take care of myself. Thank you. I'm going to go now."

"Well wait, I will walk with you"

"No I'll be ok"

"Are you afraid of me"

"I.. I need to go"

"Where do you think you're going in such a rush"

"Please leave me alone"

I started walking away, but he stepped toward me.

I walked faster and he walked faster.

I then started to run. I bumped into something or someone.

I looked up to see Duke. He placed himself in front of me and held my hand protectively.

He said, "You shouldn't be terrorizing little girls who are completely normal"

The hunter said, "Oh but is she normal"

I didn't know what that meant. Of course I was normal.

"Gerard she has nothing to do with this. Leave her be. I thought we established that we would come to a peace offering. No more killing our kind who do nothing to you"

"Hmm... I remember no such thing Deucalion. All I see in front of me is an Alpha wolf and young pup whose a danger to us. There is no re-evaluation. You want peace. I'll show you peace."

Gerard, the hunter, pulls out a bow and arrow and aims at myself and Duke. Duke pushes me behind a tree and takes the hit Gerard sent toward us. I screamed for Duke. He didn't go down at first but I think the arrow had something in it. Gerard stepped toward Duke. "I wonder what a wolf would be like with a permanent injury. He took out two arrows and starts bringing them down towards Duke. Duke hasn't recovered yet and didn't get up in time. Gerard jabbed the arrows into Duke's eyes. He screamed. I ran out and tried to push Gerard off him. Gerard pushed me off and stood up looking at what he did. I just sat there crying. Gerard walked away then turned around and said, "You should know by now who the boss is around here. Remember who I am because I am your worst nightmare." When he left I ran to Duke and tried to calm him. He just hissed in pain. I grabbed his hand and tried to relax his muscles. He was in so much pain. Then very sudden, I felt something weird going up my arm. Just like werewolves, I was taking some of Duke's pain away. But as sudden as it was, it went away. He stopped crying. I covered Duke's ears and screamed for help. Hoping someone was around. I yelled so loud. After a few minutes, I heard rushing. Peter was running toward me in a fast speed.

"I heard you. What's the matte..."

He stopped and looked at Duke. He kneeled down and calmed Duke. He instructed me to help get him up. We carried him to a car and got him in. Peter hot wired and sped down the road. We got to Deaton's office, the veterinarian and werewolf mentor, we grabbed him and brought him inside and put him on the vet table. Deaton told us to get out. As we were waiting, I could slightly hear Duke whimper and yell out. Peter held me close. After about a hour of waiting, Deaton said we could go in. What I saw was terrible? Duke had bandages on his eyes. He was lying on the table in sweat. I walked up and held his hand. I cried. He tightened his grip on my hand a told me that it was alright. "I'll learn to control and live like normal." I hugged/half laid on him, promising I would find a cure. He laughed, "My sweet dear, you already did enough by saving me"

"I don't care. I'm still finding a cure."

We both laughed. My parents came in to take me home. But before I left, I whispered in his ear. "I love you, my guardian angel."

\- Few weeks have passed -

One day, the Hales and my parents were at the Hale house except Derek and Laura. They had tests at school that they couldn't miss. But, there was extended family who came in and my parents were invited over so they kept me out of school. I thought this was going to be a great day. Turned out it was the worst day of my life.

There were so many family members. Some were wolves and others were normal like me. We were so caught up in our own happiness. No one thought of listening outside.

Something broke the window so we all looked and it turned out to be a stick with a flame. My parents immediately threw me to the floor and we tried to crawl. Something flew through the window and it hurt all the wolves in the family. It was a mist form of wolfsbane. There was coughing and crying in the background. More fire came in. Then all of the sudden I was being pulled close to the door. I looked up to see a hunter dragging me. My parents, Talia and Peter screaming my name. I tried to free myself but his grip was too strong. As we got outside, he pulled me to the woods. I saw Peter try running out towards me but I saw half his face was burnt. I started to cry and scream for Peter. He collapsed on the ground just staring at me. The more I was pulled the less strength I had. But there was one moment of adrenaline going through my body. I was able to step on his foot and knee him in the crotch enough for me to get free and try to run. He was on my trail once again. He grabbed my shirt tripping me. I tried to get up but his hand grabbed my left ankle. I screamed, "let me go" "someone help". That's when I heard someone say, "let her go". I turned just enough to see Duke grab the hunter by his shirt and yank him up like he was nothing. He growled in his wolfed out form and turned to me. Yelling ,"Run!" And that's what I did. I ran and ran. I ran so fast I couldn't think straight. I finally came to a road and heard police cars. Two cars stopped. The Sheriff got out asking if I was ok. I looked at him with tears. He told the other deputy to take me to the station. As I was in the car, I saw a glimpse of Duke with his cane. I looked at him and said, "Thank you, my guardian angel". Knowing he heard every word.


	2. Chapter 1 - 7 years later

This story starts off at season 3 with the Alpha pack. I will eventually write a different one for season 1 and up but I was excited to start here first.

I don't own anything except Katie.

Chapter 1 - 7 years

7 years have passed

It has been 7 years since that dreadful day. A lot has changed. There were three Hale members that were still alive. Laura and Derek moved away after Derek graduated. They needed a change of scenery. Peter was the only one to make it out of the house. When he tried to save me, he also ended up saving himself. However, because of the burns on his body, he was in a coma. I prayed that one day he would wake up. I use to call every week when I joined the army but his nurse told me not to call anymore and that I wasn't family. When I get home, I'm going to go see him, I thought. I have not heard anything from Duke since that day. It's been tough going through the loss without him. I looked up to him and now I haven't seen him in seven years. I was adopted by the Sheriff who found me. He was just getting over his wife's death and he thought bringing me into his home would help him to know he did something good. I love him a lot. I started calling him dad about three years ago. He also has a son named Stiles. He's a little weird but he's a cool little brother.

After school, I joined the army. I always had this feeling that I could do good there. I've been here for about a year now. I take college courses that are provided on base. I am studying communications. I've been away for that entire year and I am coming home for the first time in a while. I was able to transfer to a location near by. I have the fall off from any tours overseas so I'm going to spend that time with my family.

I'm driving down the highway in my Silver 2006 Honda CRV. I'm heading home and can't wait to see everyone.

Two hours later

The time is currently 6pm. I was pulling up to the house and see my dad's police car in the driveway and Stiles' jeep. I gather my stuff from the trunk and head to the front door. It's difficult to open the door but I do. When I get in, I turn to the kitchen and see my dad and Stiles eating in the dining room. They look up and see me. Before, I had a chance to put my things down dad is already hugging me.

"It's been too long, baby girl." He says

"I know dad I'm sorry but at least you now get a whole season with me." I smile at him and he smiles back. He kisses my forehead and I turn to Stiles.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to say hi"

"Uhh... Oh yeah sorry. Welcome home." He hugs me.

"It's good to see you."

"Same here."

"Okay so I'm going to unpack and then we are going to hang out the rest of the night catching up"

Stiles says, "Sweet, can I invite Scott over."

"Sure"

Scott is Stiles' best friend from before we knew each other. I've grown to like Scott as another brother. He's a nice kid who was always an outcast just like Stiles up until last year. I hear that he is now the Captain of the Lacrosse team at school. That's pretty awesome. I remember him being a huge weakling with bad asthma. I guess he grew out of that.

I finished up what I had to do and I went downstairs.

"Hey Scott, how have you been?"

"Good, it's good to see you"

"Same here. I hear a lot has changed in the past year."

He gave Stiles a glare and then looked back at me.

"Yeah I guess."

I knew they were hiding something. While I'm here, I'll figure it out.

"So what's been happening since I've been gone."

"Oh you know, school, work... The usual."

"Oh come on. Any of you have a girlfriend or a girl interest?... Or maybe boy interest?"

Both Stiles and Scott cringed. I had to ask.

Scott replied, "What? No, I was dating someone, a girl someone, last year but we broke it off. We felt it was the best thing to do."

"Oh, well, how about you Stiles. Ever get Lydia to agree to date you."

"What? No she's still hung up on Jackson. Even though he moved. She's still 'oh Jackson did this and Jackson did that.'. Makes me sick"

I roll my eyes. He's had a crush on this girl Lydia from High School since they were in diapers. We chat it up for the next few hours catching up on each other's plans and what's been going on. Around 11:00pm, I went upstairs to go to sleep.

The next day I got up, I got dressed and went downstairs. Stiles and dad were at work and school. I got something to eat and headed out. I'm planning on heading to the hospital to see how my favorite uncle is. Haven't heard from his nurses in a while.

I pull up to the hospital on the long term side. I walk in.

"Hi, how may I help you?", the receptionist asked

"Yes, I'm here to see a patient."

She moves to a computer. "And what is their name."

"Peter Hale"

She looks up and says, "Peter Hale hasn't been here for seven months."

I look at her confused, "Was he moved to another location."

"I don't know. I just remember that his room was empty one day."

I was even more confused. "Okay thank you"

I walk out of the hospital and get into my car. How does a coma patient just disappear? I mean I know he is a werewolf but being a beta wasn't enough for him to heal on his own... Was it?

I drive down the road and think maybe Derek will know. I remember he said something about moving back here after something tragic happened to Laura. Apparently, she was murdered by something. I was devastated when I heard. She was such a loving and compassionate person. Not to mention she was like a big sister to me.

I pick up my phone and try to call Derek's phone to see where his place was. He doesn't answer. I pull over thinking what to do and I know he wouldn't have it listed. So I call Stiles.

"Hey, do you know what Derek's new address is?

"What? Why?"

"Because I would like to see him. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Umm... Oh, I forgot you knew him before. Uhh yeah sure. I'll text it to you. Just be careful."

"I don't need to be careful Stiles he's like a brother to me."

I don't give him time to respond and hang up. A minute later the text comes through and its some address to an abandoned warehouse. I head in that direction. As I pull up, I see that it is indeed a warehouse. I get out and head up the long stair case to the next platform and see a sliding door. I knock on the door. It takes a while before I an hear someone walk towards the door.

The door opens and my heart stops. Right before me is Peter Hale. The one who is supposed to be in a hospital bed. We just stare at each other until it just becomes to much. I run down the stairs and rush to my car but before I can get there. Peter stops me by blocking my path. I look at him.

He says, "It's been so long."

It takes me a while to speak. Eventually I quietly say, "Yeah".

"I've been looking for you since I've woken up. I couldn't find you. I didn't know you were still around."

"I.. I joined the army and have been away for the passed year. I was adopted by the Sheriff."

"Stilinski?"

"Yes"

He laughs, "Wow, I feel bad for you. Having to deal with that kid Stiles. He's a piece of work."

I smile, "Yeah, he's weird but I've grown to love him as a brother."

We both stop talking for a moment. I'm the one who breaks the quiet.

"You're supposed to be in a coma."

"Yeah" he laughs, "I kind of woke up about..." I interrupted him

"Seven months"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I went to the hospital to check up on you. I haven't been home in a long time. When I got there, the nurse told me you haven't been there in seven months. I was so confused. I came here looking for Derek to see what happened. But, umm… turns out I don't need to ask him. I guess I need to ask you directly."

"Well, it's a long story. Short version is that I'm hundred percent alive and I am healed. I've been staying here until my strength comes back fully. Derek is the Alpha in our family so I decided to stay with him. To have some strength. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to see you as soon as I woke up. So much has happened since then. Can you forgive me?"

I think about it for a second. Then in a instant I give him a huge hug. He hugs me back and kisses my forehead.

Peter whispers, "I've missed you so much."

"Same here." I laugh, "These last seven years have been tough to get through without all of you here. I do love the Stilinskis but they don't even compare to my true family."

He tightens his arms around me.

"Come on inside we can catch up."

"I would love that."

The evening went by pretty quick. We talked for hours about everything and about nothing. It was as if no time has passed. We are sitting on the couch when Derek walks into the room. He looks over and sees me. He gives me a half smile and comes to me. I stand up and hug him.

"It's been a while" he says

"Yeah but now I get to spend a whole season with you all until I have to go back to the base."

Peter asks, "Why is that?"

I answer, "Because they gave me a few months off. I spent an entire year going on tours and filling in for others. This is the first time I've been home in a year."

"I knew you would do something great. Are you going to school?", Peter asks.

I respond, "Yes actually, while on base they offer college courses. I'm studying communications."

They look at me and smile.

Peter speaks up, "Sounds like your doing well.".

I smiled back. We finished out the night talking. I texted dad saying I wouldn't be home for dinner. When I was getting ready to leave, Peter took my hand and drew me into a huge hug. He whispered, "I'm never leaving you again. I promise." And he kissed me on my forehead.


	3. Chapter 2 - See You Again

Thank You for reading! This story has been sitting around for a while and I just now wanted to share it. Hope you are enjoying it!

I don't own anything except Katie

Chapter 2 - See you again

A few days have gone by. I learned a few things since I came back. I've learned that Scott was turned into a werewolf by Peter. Peter became an Alpha by killing Laura when he was transitioning out of the coma. His only way to heal faster was to become an alpha so he lured her here by sending a message and killed her. I was shocked at first but then I forgave him. I'm not going to dwell on that. He did what he needed to do even though it was wrong. Derek got his revenge by killing Peter and becoming the Alpha. Peter than tricked Lydia into getting Derek so that he could be brought back from the dead. It was really confusing but that's how they came to where they are now. Apparently, there was a pack of Alphas raising hell. They kidnapped two of Derek's betas and we had to figure out how to get them out. Since we are no match for them Stiles, Peter and I stayed behind to strategize a plan while Derek and Scott got them out. We figured out that the vault they were in was laced with something to keep the moonlight from shining in. When they opened the door, the betas became vicious. Turns out that the two betas where Boyd, Derek's beta, and Cora Hale, Derek's sister. We tried everything we could to control them. They ran all throughout the woods. We came up with a plan to trap them inside the school to keep them isolated in the boiler room. The plan was working great until a human was inside the room that we were not aware of. Derek ended up going in and fighting them off until morning. When we went inside he was all bloody and torn up.

Derek said, "Theres a teacher. I will take care of her. You three get them out of here."

He was talking to myself, Scott and Isaac, one of Derek's betas.

So we carried them home. I went home with them to Derek's loft to make sure they were taken care of. It was one long night.

Days have gone by and there have been many annoying visits from the Alpha pack. I've only met the twins because they go to Beacon Hills High School. We passed by each other a few times. I still have yet to meet the other three including the leader. I was curious to know who he was. He sounds terrifying.

Stiles and Scott's cross country team was going to another school for a track meet tomorrow so they were all packing. I saw Scott earlier and he looked upset. I tried to ask what's wrong but he wouldn't answer me. I eventually had enough and decided to ask Isaac. He said that Derek was planning on attacking the main Alpha tonight. He wants to catch him off guard without his pack around. I was extremely worried that Derek was going into a death match. I drove over to his loft.

I walked in. And saw them preparing. "What are you doing?"

Derek answered, "We are catching the main Alpha off guard."

"That's stupid. Your going to get killed."

"No we're not, we have strength."

"You have strength of a regular pack. They have strength of 5 Alphas. You can't beat that!"

"We're going to try."

"There's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise."

"No."

"Fine, please be careful. Don't go into this with a hot head. At least go in with a plan."

"We have a plan. Kill the leader."

"Ugh... Whatever it's your funeral."

I looked at Peter and asked him. "Are you going, too? Am I going to have to say goodbye to you too."

"No, I think this plan is stupid like yourself. I've verbalized my opinion pretty loudly but he refuses to listen." He walks over to me. He continues, "Besides, I made a promise to you. I am not going to leave you again." He kissed my forehead. I leaned into his side watching the others finish gathering their supplies.

"This is foolish. Please reconsider."

Derek looks at me. Walks close kisses my cheek and leaves with Boyd and Cora.

I can't just sit here while I wait to see if Derek and Cora will be back or not so I decide to follow their trail without Peter finding out. I come to what looks to be an abandoned mall. I sneak in but stay at a distance. Scott and Isaac get off a bike in the middle of the room. I follow what Scott's looking at and I can see man with cane walking from the second floor. 'It can't be'. He's the leader? I am speechless. The man who once spoke of peace and love is standing before me preparing to possibly kill my friends and family. Duke says that Scott didn't come alone. Scott apologizes for bringing Isaac but In the shadows Derek walks out. Few minutes later all the Alphas come out of hiding. A huge brawl breaks out between the betas and alphas. I'm praying that everyone makes it. I don't like killing. There's nothing I can do the brawl is too intense. They would kill me.

The fight gets extremely intense and there's a moment when Derek and his pack is losing. Duke tells him to give up. I see Scott get up and he runs toward the bigger Alpha. They run and come in contact with each other making a loud noise. At a glimpse, I thought I saw Scott's eyes turn red but they turn back to the gold color just as sudden as it came. Derek comes up and fights the big alpha. Scott uses his claws to clip the alpha's heels. In the process, the alpha and Derek start falling down a huge hole. I silently screamed. There's no way Derek could make that fall. I started to cry. I got out of there and drove to my house. I cried all night long. Peter must have found out because the next thing I know he's in my room holding me. I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to Peter gone. I turn over and I see a small note on the bedside table. It's from Peter,

'Sorry I did not stay until you woke up. I am going to the mall to see if I can find Derek. Call me if you need anything. Love, Uncle Peter'

I sit back and think about the events of yesterday. Derek foolishly went up against the Alpha pack. He may not have survived. I had just found out that Deucalion is the leader of the Alpha pack. I don't know what to do. Should I let him know that I'm here or not?

So I plan on going for a run to clear my head. Peter called me saying that both him and Cora went to the mall and there was no one there. They think that one of them was strong enough to get up and walk away but not sure which one.

I had my earbuds in and it was peaceful. I stop to take a breather and I start thinking of a memory Peter told me once.

Flashback

Peter's Point of View - Hale House

We were sitting around our living room. We had a few friends and family come in from out of town. We were just waiting for Katie's family to come from her soccer game so that we could sit down and eat. As we were waiting we were catching up, I was sitting with Deucalion talking about random stuff. I really wanted to go to Katie's soccer game but Talia insisted on me being here. I rolled my eyes. I've never missed a game until today. I hope it's going well. John, Katie's father, was like a coach and I liked to stand with him cheering her on. Katie and I were close since day one. She had me wrapped around her little finger. Although she calls me Uncle Peter, there are times I feel like she is my daughter.

Talia gets up to check on the dinner cooking in the oven. The phone rings and she picks it up. I over hear that it was John but I can't make out the whole conversation. She hangs up and walks in the room.

"Sorry everyone that was John informing me that they will not be making it for dinner. They will be here a little after."

I ask, "Why? Is everything okay?"

She gives me this look and I instantly know something is wrong.

"Peter I know how you're going to take this but I need you to stay calm." I try to be as calm as I can be. "Apparently, there was a player on the other team that was a little too rough. She slid into Katie breaking her left ankle. They are at the hospital now getting it X-rayed and braced. They will be here after that."

I was fuming. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it. Both Deucalion and I were about to get up and go to the hospital but Talia stopped us.

"Now, I know how upset you two are and Deucalion I can't force you to stay but you both need to think about this. Katie is okay she's at the hospital with her parents and will be here soon enough. Now let's go in the dining room and enjoy a nice dinner."

We both are so mad but we force ourselves to stay calm after what she said. I wanted so badly to go to Katie but I knew that she'd be fine until she got here. So I stepped back, as did Deucalion, we both looked at each other and we had the same feeling.

Deucalion has been in love with Katie for so long, not in a weird way but in an overprotective uncle kind of way like myself. Katie just brings it out in us. She has this cheerfulness that makes you want more. Duke and I protect her from so much and we wish we could keep her by us everyday but we know we can't.

We sit down at the table and start eating. After the meal while the kids clear the table and the women clean the dishes, the guys head into the living room to sit and talk some more. We here a car pull up the driveway. A couple minutes later, John opens the front door. Following him is his wife and then Katie comes in with her crutches. My blood boils seeing her struggle like that. I wanted to rip that girls face off.

Talia comes in and hugs her. "Oh, baby I'm so sorry. I know how annoyed you are. You will heal, don't worry."

Katie just stays there and nods. She looks over and sees us standing next to the sofa. She comes our way and wraps her arms around my waist. She starts to cry a little and I just rub her arms, soothing her. Duke has his hand on her shoulder. I sit her down next to me so that she's in between Duke and I.

"Does it hurt sweetheart?"

She's nods her head and whispers through her sniffling, "Yes"

Both Duke and I take each one of her hands. We start to take her pain away. We can see the tension in her body fade away.

"Thank you" she says

We both whisper in her ear. "Your welcome, baby girl"

Back to the present

After my memory was over, I begin my run again. Thinking about that makes me sad with the way things turned out. Two great people turned into monstrous killers.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! Here's Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 - We meet again

When I got home, I took a shower and shook off my nerves and anger. I get out of the shower put on a light sweater and skinny jeans with black converses. I head downstairs and grab my keys. I'm going to Peter's apartment he owns downtown.

Thirty minutes later, I pull up and see his car parked out front. I've never been here before. I didn't even know he had his own place. I walked inside the lobby area and went up to the number he sent me. I go up to room 23 on the second floor and I get ready to knock.

Before I do, Peter opens the door and says, "You really think that you need to knock on my front door. This apartment is as much yours as it is mine. Your welcome here anytime." He steps back to let me in

I smile and walk by and answer, "Well I didn't want to just barge in the first time I'm here. I mean you could have locked it or maybe have someone up here."

He makes a face, "First, I won't lock it knowing you were coming by. Second, please, who would want to be with me?"

"Oh stop it, the right woman will come to you in time."

He just smirks and replies with a "humph" sound.

"So did you find anything else out?"

"Yes, I went to the mall and saw that they were both gone but one did manage to walk away. Cora was there and we followed one of the twins and he led us to the veterinary hospital. We were waiting outside when the girl, Kali, came out pissed off. The big alpha died so that means.."

"That Derek's still alive" I said with a smile

"Yes but I don't know how bad he is. Haven't seen him yet."

"Well, now at least we know he's alive. He's probably healing somewhere. He will come out of hiding soon enough."

"Yes well, until then. What do you want to do?"

I stand there thinking for a moment. I hear rain start to fall and know that I wouldn't like to go outside.

"Let's just have a night in. I can make something and we can watch a movie."

Peter agreed, "That sounds great but I'm going to cook for you. You deserve it for the long wait we put you through."

"Ok that sounds good"

I sat down on the sofa and Peter went to start dinner.

It started to smell amazing. Peter didn't let me go in the kitchen so I stuck to watching some shows on tv to pass the time.

I went to get up to check on dinner but when I got up somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I yelled

I opened the door and when I opened it, I gasped and shut it again.

Peter came from the kitchen. I assumed he heard my heart rate. I rush passed him into the kitchen and just stood there. A few tears rolled down my face.

I heard the door open again and Peter invited our guest in.

Peter walked in alone and said, "It's alright, he's not going to hurt you."

I looked at him and replied, "I know that but I wasn't expecting to see him this fast."

Peter gestured for me to come. I took his hand and followed him into the living room.

There standing in the room was Deucalion. He didn't say anything. I think he was surprised that I was here.

It was quiet for some time but Duke broke the silence.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I looked up at him and responded, "Same goes for me."

"I will not hurt you. I promise. I will never hurt you."

I whispered low but I new he could hear me. "I know. I'm not scared of you. I was just thrown off."

I said a little louder, "You know it's been a long 7 years." I paused but spoke up again. Speaking to both of them now, "Now you two are standing here in the same room. I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment."

Silence once again. I think they were testing my patience and sanity.

I spoke up again. "It's great!" Startling them. They both looked at me. (Well Duke looked in my direction) "I've waited 7 years for this moment. To have the chance to be with my family again. And I know they are all not here but the two of you make me feel like I'm not alone anymore. It's been a very quiet and lonely few years. That's way I moved away after high school. I joined the army to escape the pain I still had by looking at this area. I missed you both so much. I didn't mean to shut the door in your face." I walked over to Duke and laid my hand on his face. "I've missed you. I'm so glad to have you in my life again. Even if your here for other reasons, which I don't even want to know."

He grabbed my hand and drew me closer. I grabbed a hold of him and gave him a hug. Our embrace feels like it lasted forever but it was only a few seconds. He held my hand when we broke apart. He may be a killer but to me he will always be the person who promised peace. We went over to the couch and started talking while Peter got dinner ready.

The rest of the night was us catching up. I felt at home for the first time in 7 years.

I could never describe my relationship with Duke. I always thought he was like an uncle when I was younger. But, my feelings grew for him as I got older. I was only 12 the last time I saw him but I would dream about us when I grew older. Some were innocent dreams, others were a little more intense. I've always felt this need to be near him ever since I've known him. People always wondered why we were so close. I just assumed it was because he liked me as a niece but I'm not sure anymore. Those 7 years taught me that he is an important part of my life. Now that he's here beside me, my life has meaning again. I was always afraid to have a boyfriend because I didn't know what Peter or Duke would think about him or me. It's stupid but I always take their opinion to seriously. Duke being here makes me feel better that I didn't have a boyfriend because all this time I think he has been my future from the beginning. I'm not sure if soul mates exist but I'm pretty sure we are. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh and he makes me feel safe. I mean he saved me all those years ago. When he fought that hunter off, he could have left me but he showed up out of no where. I named him my "guardian angel" because he is just that. Always seems to be there at the right time. 7 years we've been apart and it has been a long 7 years. I missed him so much.

Duke, Peter and I chatted for a little bit. We tried to not ask each other questions about what's going on. I just wanted to spend the time I had with them happy and laughing. Peter did ask what Duke was doing here but Duke just said another time and I agreed. Duke was a little worried that joined the army. I told him this was what I was meant to do. I also told him that I'm only planning on being there for 1 term because after, I was thinking of joining the police department. I want to help people and they understood that. They remember how great I was at helping people and how sincere my heart was.

We were sitting on the couch. I told them that I should be getting home.

"Well sweetheart, your welcome to come here any time even stay with me if you want." Peter said

"Thank you. I'll think about that but I'm good living at home for now." I replied

"Well, can you please be careful. Being there with your dad, the sheriff, and a brother like Stiles. I'm sure you'll run into trouble soon." Peter came over to me and hugged me. I hugged him in return.

"Of course. I'll do my best to be careful. I took care of myself for 7 years without any of you. I can take care of myself now."

Duke walked over and said, "Yes, we don't doubt that you can handle things yourself but we just want to make sure you're okay. What's going on now is so much bigger than before and you need to be careful. I promise I will make sure my pack stays far away from you. You will not have to worry about us."

I looked at him and saw the worry creased on his face. "I promise I will be okay. If I feel like some thing is not right, I will call one of you. I feel a lot safer knowing you guys are around. I like Derek and all but he's too hot headed and doesn't take situations well."

Peter quickly said, "Derek is a fool who thinks he's a great alpha. He doesn't know how to lead a pack. Do not rely on him for much. He's still young and has a lot to learn. You will have us. I promised you before. I'm not leaving you. You've been put through to much pain. It's time we become a family again."

I smiled at him. "I love you Peter. I'm so glad you're here. It's been a long wait but it was worth it. And honestly I wish you still had your alpha status. You'd be a great one if people would give you a chance."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

Duke was standing off to the side watching our little exchange. I pulled away from Peter and walked up to Duke. I said, "Make sure you don't cause to much trouble. I would like you not having to go anywhere either. It's nice having you around. It feels like old times."

"Yes, well I'll do my best. I know what I came here to do will not be liked by your friends. I have not been a good guy in a long time. The fire pushed me over the edge but I will try and make a promise that I will not leave you. You're the reason I'm still living today. I hoped for the day I got to see you again. I love you sweetheart so much." He placed his hand on my cheek, "I know this may shock you and maybe freak you out but I can't hide it any longer. I've loved you for a long time. I've never admitted it to anyone before. I feel drawn to you. You make my life have meaning. I love you. Please don't find this creepy, I…."

I didn't let him finish. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We kissed for a few seconds before we realized we aren't the only ones in the room. Peter was standing there the whole time. When we broke the kiss. I smiled at Duke and he had a huge smile as well. Finally our feelings are out in the open.


	5. Chapter 4 - Close Call

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Just so you know, the next few chapters I post will be veering away from the episodes a bit because obviously Katie changes a few things in the story line. I will keep it as close to season 3A as possible then it will be its own story. Thank you for reading! You are all awesome!

I don't own anything except Katie

Chapter 4 – Season 3

After I left that night, I couldn't stop thinking of Duke. We finally revealed our feelings for each other. I felt free and excited.

Stiles and Scott were both on a trip with the cross country team. They won't be home until tomorrow so I have the house to myself, mostly. Dad has been working non-stop. I felt bad for him. He would come home at midnight, sleep for a few hours then go back in again. He has no idea what's really happening in the area. Since I've come home, I've heard that they have found some kids strung up on a tree like sacrificial killing. Stiles was looking into it because he believes it's not the werewolves that have done these killings. And personally, I think he's right. I know Duke and if he was going to kill someone he'd just do it quickly. These people were killed slowly and in the same way. They all had the same things happen to them. They were all strangled, throat cut and hit on the head.

I'm not very educated on all the supernatural creatures roaming around. I know my family were werewolves but I'm not one, so I never looked into anything other than werewolves. I say I'm normal but I still remember the time I was able to take Duke's pain away back when he lost his sight. I don't know how I did it. I never told anyone. Duke may suspect something because it happened to him but he has never brought it up before. I think it was one of those spur of the moment things.

I don't know.

I'm sitting in my room watching tv and I hear a weird noise coming from downstairs. No body is here so it perks my interest. I slowly get up off my bed and make my way out my door but before I do. I grab my gun that I have in my closet locked up. I walk down the hallway and I don't see anything. I have this weird feeling that it's someone I'm not going to like so I stop and send a text to Peter.

I say, "Someone's in my house. I don't know who it is. Can you come and check it out?"

He responds instantly, "On my way now. Go back in your room. Stay there and don't let any one in unless you hear me."

I followed his orders. I'm not one to disobey an order. Especially, when it could be my life on the line. I sit on my bed for at least 15 minutes. I hear something downstairs and get a little nervous. I get ready to call Peter but I hear something at my window. I see Peter knocking on it. I open it and he comes through.

He says, "Are you alright? Have you heard anything else?"

I reply, " I've been sitting here since I texted you and yes, I just heard a noise right before you got here."

Peter looks at the door and says, "Ok, I'm going to check it out. Stay here."

"No, take me with you. I can't stay here alone. I'm freaking out right now."

"Fine just stay behind me."

He grabs my hand and we head towards the door. He opens the door and scans the area. Nothing. He pulls me along. Slowly we walk down the hallway to the stairs. As we descend, we hear something creek. Peter stops us both. I see a shadow in the kitchen. Peter puts a finger to his mouth. He tells me to stay here and I nod. He goes down the remainder of the steps and I see him with his eyes wide open. Whoever it is must have noticed him because I heard running. Peter ran after it and they head out of my sight.

Peter POV

What the heck is this thing?

This must be the darach. I watched this thing run across the yard into the woods. I followed it until I knew it was gone. Then, I returned to see if Katie was alright. I walk into the house and I can hear her heartbeat rise in fright.

I call out to her. "Katie it's me. It's gone."

She walked around the corner and looked relieved.

I'm so thankful she made the right choice and called me. I don't know what that thing was doing here but I'm pretty sure if Katie walked downstairs like she was going to, she would have been the next victim.

Katie POV

I walked around into the kitchen when Peter called out to me. I saw him alone entering the house. I was relieved to know whatever it was took off.

"Who or what was it?" I asked

Peter responded, "I think it was the thing we've been chasing for a while."

I was shocked. Why was it in my house? Did it want me?

"Why was it here? How did it not know to go upstairs?... Oh my gosh. I could have been next." I sat down on the kitchen barstool.

Peter came up behind me and said, "I don't know why it was here and I'm glad it didn't go upstairs. You can't stay here."

I looked up at him. "Where am I going to go? This is my home. I'm supposed to feel safe in my own house."

"I know, it's okay. You can stay with me. I promise to give you your space but I would feel more comfortable if you were somewhere I can also be. This was to close for my comfort. I can't even imagine what would have happened if you didn't call me. I'm happy that thing didn't decide to go up to your room." He walked up to me and placed a hand on my face. "You are too important to me. Please consider moving in with me. I have a second bedroom. It's perfect."

I turned into his hand. "Fine. I don't know what I'm going to tell my dad but I'll figure something out."

He smiled and took a deep breath. I don't think he knew he held that in.

I packed a small bag just for the night. I'll come get the rest tomorrow. I left a note on the counter for dad telling him I won't be home. I'll tell him tomorrow.

We got to Peter's apartment and I put my stuff in the spare room. I really loved that Peter worried like this. It truly shows that he cares for me. I had always looked up to him as a father figure. I called him Uncle Peter when I was younger but he's more than an uncle to me. He has always been there when I needed him. Even through the rough years of him in the hospital, when I visited him in the hospital, it's crazy, but I always had this protective feeling. He's always made me feel safe.

Peter was on his computer and I was sitting on the couch watching tv. It was about 11:00pm. I was about to tell him I was going to bed but before I could get up. Once again, someone knocked on the door. I looked at Peter and looked at the time.

"Are you expecting someone?"

He said, "I wasn't but I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

I looked at him confused but then I figured it out.

"You told him, didn't you?"

He looked at me with a sheepish smile, "Yes I did because I thought he should know what happened tonight."

I just rolled my eyes and went to the door. I opened it and Duke walked in. As I shut the door, he turned to me and I could see something red under his sun glasses. He told me before that he could see while he used his wolf eyes. I assume this is what he was doing.

He looked at me and asked, "Did it hurt you?" He gently took my hand then did a small scan of me.

I said, "I'm fine. I didn't even see it. I called Peter before I went downstairs. He told me to go back in the room and I did. Then when he got there we both walked downstairs but he told me to stay because we saw a shadow. Peter ran after it until it ran far enough away."

He took a breath of air and looked at Peter. "You let her go with you."

Peter responded quickly, "She insisted. She didn't want to be alone."

"She, is standing right here and yes I went with him because I didn't want to be left alone. Going with him helped me calm my nerves." I told them.

Duke turned to me. "I'm sorry. I should have been there. You could have called me as well."

"I know but Peter's number was the first one I saw and I was more focused on the person in my house then which number I chose. Forgive me."

"No need to ask forgiveness. I just want to make sure you know you can call me anytime. I'm never to busy for you." He leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed him back then broke the kiss.

"I promise I'll call you next time." I said.

Peter said, "Hey! I'm just as good as him. I helped you tonight didn't I."

I laughed, "Yes, you did amazing tonight. Thank you." I went to him and kissed his cheek. "If I were in prison, you two would be my bitches." I laughed

It got them both to smile.

Duke said, "I'd be glad to follow you anywhere. You've already had my heart from day one." I blushed

Peter included, "You will always be the reason I live. No one else around here cares for me."

"Well then they are fools because you are awesome."

He smiled, "I knew I was."

"Okay well I'm getting tired. Can I please go lay down now?"

Peter got up and said, "Yes, I'm going to lay down too. Good night."

I said, "Goodnight." And he went to his room.

Duke spoke up, "My dear." He came over and kissed me. "Be safe." He was getting ready to walk out the door but I stopped him by holding on to his hand. "Would you be able to stay a little longer?"

"Whatever you want my dear."

I lead him into the spare room and we laid down. I laid my head on his chest and I fell asleep feeling safe and secure.

Deucalion POV

I wrapped Katie in my arms and it felt so good. She is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. She almost makes me not want to go through with what I'm doing but I need to go through with it. I hope she doesn't get upset at me. She hasn't found out yet what I really want. She did say she saw me at the mall. She told me that she wasn't for what I was doing. She doesn't know what I'm called. They call me the demon wolf. I look different then other alphas because I've taken the lives of my former pack members. I found that when I killed them, their power transferred into me. It made me stronger and I was overcome with great power. It all happened after I saved Katie from that hunter after the fire. I went back to my pack and I heard them murmur about how I couldn't lead the pack anymore. My hearing increased when I lost my sight. They were plotting to kill me. Marco, my main man, was going to take my alpha status. That just got me extremely angry. I had just lost my best friends and my pack was thinking of taking me out. When I entered our meeting area, I saw everyone with my wolf vision. They were standing ready for an attack. Marco tried to be friendly with me but I shut him down. I told him I knew what he planned to do. I yelled in my alpha voice and told him to come and challenge me. He charged me and landed one blow to my face but, I stabbed him with my claws and he took his last breaths.


	6. Chapter 5 - Why he's here?

This one is a little rough but I gets a lot better in the next chapter. Thank you!

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and Duke was still here. I was expecting him to be gone by now. I snuggled up to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a nice sound to hear. The moment was broken when I felt him stir awake. His arms instinctively went around me and pulled me closer. I looked up and he was smiling.

I broke the silence, "What are you smiling about?"

He looked in my direction then kissed my head. "That was the first restful sleep I've had in a very long time." He left his face in my hair while he continued. "I wasn't plantning on staying but you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I was wondering why you were still here. It was definitely a nice surprise to see you still here."

We laid there in silence for a little bit. I enjoyed being with him. I felt safe in his arms.

About 5 minutes later, Peter decided to break our wonderful morning.

Through the door, Peter says, "I hate to break up your lovely moment but we need to go to your house and get your stuff."

There was silence then I spoke up, "Alright, we are getting up."

I get up off the bed and pull out the pair of clothes from my bag I packed just for today. I looked over at Duke and he was just sitting on the side of the bed. I walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I took his hand

He looked at me with his scarred eyes and placed his hand on my face to read me.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. I'm happy we had this time together this morning. I'm just afraid that we won't have many more of these moments. So much is about to happen and we might not have time like this for a while. I'm just going to miss it."

Seeing Duke like this worrying was sort of refreshing. I know I shouldn't feel this way but he actually cares enough to think like this and it's nice.

I just look up at him and say, "Whatever is coming, I'll make sure we have more of this time together. I just got you back. I'm not planning on losing you anytime soon. If I have to fight for you, I will. I love you Deucalion. I will fight for us because we deserve it after all this time. This is my promise to you. Okay."

He smiles, "I love you so much. And I will fight for us as well. You are my future."

We closed the distance for a kiss.

I got up and took my things to the bathroom to get ready.

I took a shower and put on a white long sleeve v-neck t-shirt with jeans. Then I pulled my sweater from the day before over my shirt. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Duke and Peter were talking about something but before I could over hear anything, they stopped.

I asked Peter, "Do you mind if we stop at the coffee place?"

"Duke keeping you up all night."

I threw a pillow at him and he just laughed. While Duke just stood there glaring at him.

"Oh relax, I'm just joking. I don't want to see any of that going on, you hear me." He points to me. "I may not be your father, Katie, but I will kick your boyfriend's ass if he tries anything."

Duke smirks, "I'd like to see you try." They both glared at each other.

"Oh my gosh, just stop. Okay, nothing happened. And nothing is going to happen at the moment. There's to many bigger things to worry about right now. Gosh, take your wolf selves somewhere else to finish this." I turn to Peter, "Are we going or not?"

"Yes"

"Well then let's go."

I walk out the door ahead of them. We walk out to the car.

Duke says, "I'm not going with you this morning. I have something to deal with." He turns to me, "Be safe. I love you." He kissed me on the lips then started walking away.

"I love you too." I yelled

We got in the car and Peter heads to the coffee shop. On the way to the shop, we were silent the entire time. Then when we finished getting our drinks, we headed to my house. We sat in silence for a little bit but Peter breaks it.

"So you and Deucalion. What is your plan?"

I looked at him, "I'm not really sure. I always felt like we were meant to be together and now that he's here. It's nice. We don't really have a plan. We are going to try and be together as much as we can, giving the circumstances we are in. I know that I'm not going to like what I find out about him but I forgave you for what you did. I'm sure I can forgive him for what he's doing."

"You forgave me for everything I did? Even Laura?"

"Yes, if I didn't forgive you. I wouldn't be in this car with you. But, I mean our life isn't normal. It has never been normal. Wolves are designed to live however they can survive. Pack or no pack it's all about survival. With you being wolf and human, that need is heightened to a different level. I can't blame you for something you're wolf instinct tells you. I do however wish it didn't involve murder. But, I love you both. I love everyone involved in this whole thing and I really want everyone to come to an understanding between whatever's going on because all this fighting is exhausting."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to come at a time like this. I wish you didn't get swept up in the middle of this but you already are because of last night but mostly because of who you are, who your family was. I'm sorry sweetheart. We will figure all this out as soon as we can so that our lives can be somewhat normal again. Let's just get through today and we will worry about what's to come. Okay?"

I took his hand and agreed, " Okay."

We drove to the house and we saw Stiles was home already. He texted me last night. Apparently while they were driving to their track meet, they got stuck in traffic and had to stay at a run down motel.

Peter and I got out and walked into the house. Scott and Stiles were passed out on the couch. I slammed the door shut real loud. That woke them up instantly.

"Good morning, sleepy heads. You have a nice trip."

Stiles got up, "ughh… Why did you do that? I have a headache. We…" He stopped talking when he walked around and saw Peter standing next to the door. Stiles looked at me. "What's he doing here?"

"He is helping me move my clothes into his apartment."

Stiles' head snapped to me. "What? Why are you going to live with him? He's not a good guy."

Peter glared, "Why thank you Stiles but we don't need your opinion of me. Katie is wise enough to know who's good or bad."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Stiles, "HE was there last night when that thing, the darach, was in the house while I was here."

Scott came forward, "The darach was here? In the house?"

"Yes, I was in my room and I heard a noise so I called Peter and he came and scared it away. I spent the night at his place because I didn't want to be alone and he invited me to live with him which I agreed."

Stiles yelled, "Don't move in with him! You'll be safe here. I won't leave you here alone again."

Peter stepped forward flashing his blue eyes. "You think you can protect her. You weren't even here when she needed help. She's moving in with me because my place is safer than here."

Stiles didn't stand down but you could see a little fear in his eyes. Scott stepped in front of Stiles protectively.

I stepped in between them. "Will you stop! Stiles I'm going with him because I trust him to keep me safe. I love you and know you want to keep me out of this but I'm already in this. I'm going to feel more comfortable with him. You will be at school most of the time and dad is always working so I would be home alone more often than I would like to. I don't feel safe here anymore. I'm moving until this thing goes away. Then I'll see what I'm doing but until then. I'm moving in with Peter."

Peter steps back toward the stairs and smiles as if he won the fight. I just rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder.

Stiles followed us upstairs. "How are you going to tell dad? He's not going to like you just randomly moving out. He just got you back. Your like his favorite child. He's going to want to know a reason."

"I am not his favorite child. He loves us both equally. I'll think of something. He knows that I grew up with Peter so he won't worry about that. I'll just have to come up with a story to cover the darach part. It's not like I'm going anywhere far. I'll still come over for dinners and hang out."

I grab a bag and put my clothes in it.

He grunts and says, "Alright well, whatever." He paused, "Now that you're apart of this then I should tell you that when we were away. The motel we were in made all the werewolves that stayed there hallucinate. Boyd tried to kill himself, Issac was terrified, Ethan tried to cut himself open and Scott tried to kill himself by lighting himself on fire. You wanted to know the weirdness going on, well there you go."

I looked at him with a sad look.

"Wow, oh my gosh, is everyone ok?"

"Yes, they are fine. After some persuasion and a little burning. Everyone turned back to normal. Turned out someone put wolfsbane powder in coach's whistle so that every wolf felt the effects every time he blew it."

"Wow, you had quite a night. I'm glad everyone is okay."

"Yeah, we need to come together and fix this. We need to come up with a strategy to take care of the Alpha pack and the darach. Are you going to help us?"

"I'll help as much as I can but I'm not doing anything that will kill anybody including the Alpha pack. You got that?"

"Fine, we will figure something out."

Stiles left and went to his room.

Peter and I finished packing my clothes. I put everything in Peter's car and got inside. We drove back to his apartment. I got everything unpacked and into the dresser and closet.

The next day, I woke up around 11:00 am and I looked at my phone. Scott texted me last night and Stiles texted and called me this morning. Something was up. I read Scott's texts first and he said something about one of his friends, Danny from school, was fed mistletoe and went to the hospital. Also, one of the ER doctors went missing and Deaton, the vet and werewolf mentor, was taken by the darach. So much was written in the texts that I didn't really grasp what was going on at first but then it clicked. A lot happened last night. I then read Stiles' texts from this morning. Apparently, the Alpha pack is going after Derek today.

My head was spinning. So much is happening so fast. I quickly got up and ran to get dressed. Peter was not here. He left a note saying he ran out to get a few things and will be back. He told me to stay in the apartment but I didn't listen. I sent Stiles' a text. Telling him I'm going to Derek's. I want to talk to him and make sure he's okay.

I pull up to Derek's place and no one seems to be here yet. I ran upstairs and knock on the door.

Issac answers the door and quickly snaps at me. "What do you want? Go away."

I gave him a annoyed face and said, "Just let me in, I need to talk to him."

I heard Derek call out, "Let her in."

I didn't wait and ran passed Issac.

"Derek, What's going on?"

"Katie you can't be here. The alpha pack is coming. You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me." I looked around and asked, "What are you doing? Why aren't you running?"

He looked up, "Because I don't run, I can't run. I will try to fight if I have to. Boyd came up with a plan. We are going to flood the place and electrocute the water and it will hurt Kali because she doesn't wear shoes."

"Please Derek, not again. You almost died last time. I can't handle another person I love die."

He walks up to me. "Katie, I know you're scared and don't want this to happen but it has to happen. You know he's going to go to great depths to get what he wants and what he wants is me to join his pack. I'm not going to let that happen."

That's the first time someone told me was Duke wanted. He wanted Derek to join his pack but what I don't understand is why. He always thought Derek was a weak alpha. Why would he go through all this trouble for him?

"Derek listen to yourself. He will go to great depths to get what he wants. The only way to make that not happen is if you go."

"No, I'm not running. Let him come. I will fight."

"You're an idiot Derek. You think you can win but you can't. I really can't be here to see this." I start walking away but Derek grabs my arm gently.

"Katie please stay, he might not be as harsh if you're here. Please."

"Derek I don't want to be involved in the fighting. I love you all and can't see you fight each other."

"I know but I need you, please."

He looked at me and seeing him beg like this got to me.

"Fine I'll stay but I'm not getting in the middle of anything."

He let me go. I went to the far corner of the apartment and sat on top of a piece of wood. Boyd and Isaac started filling the apartment with water. When they finished there was about two inches on the floor.

Isaac, Boyd and Derek talked for a little then there was only silence. We waited for at least a couple hours before Isaac noticed that the light for the alarm isn't on. Derek says that the auxiliary power was cut.

Derek steps out into the water and takes a fighting stance. Kali throws the door open and starts talking about killing Derek and how she wants him alone. Then the twins came out with that teacher from the school who was locked in the cellar with Boyd and Cora. It looked like Derek and her have a thing going on because Derek gets soft. Kali and Derek begin to fight one on one. It gets intense and Kali always seems to have the upper hand. Isaac gets a text from someone and then runs toward the teacher, Ms. Blake I think. He gets her away from the twins. Just as he did, the power was turned on. Both Derek and Kali went down. Kali recovered faster and ordered the twins to grab Derek. There was nothing I could do. I watched helplessly from the corner of the room as Kali grabbed Boyd and lowered him onto Derek's claws. The alphas let them go and said something and left but I wasn't paying any attention. My vision was blurry. Boyd was dying. Derek held him close, trying to stop the bleeding. Boyd took his last breath.


	7. Chapter 6 - Why he's here? Part 2

I don't like cliff hangers so here's the other chapter to ease your mind. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

I left the warehouse with a blank expression. I slowly walked down the stairs to my car. This was the first time I experienced what Duke was really here for. I mean I just saw a teenager be impaled by Derek's claws and Derek had no control. I don't know the whole story but, I don't know if I can handle this. Seeing that, makes me want to get away from this place again. I love Duke a lot but that is not okay. He leads a pack of werewolves that force people into doing what they want by physical force. I just don't know what to think. My mind was blank. The very person that I love most is murdering teenagers and threatening the people I love. Why is he doing this?

I was about to pull the car handle but someone placed their hand on top of mine. I looked over and Duke was standing next to me. I looked behind him and saw Aiden, Ethan and Kali standing there. I didn't pay much attention to them. I looked away from Duke.

He spoke up, "I know what you saw tonight was hard. I'm not the person I used to be. I came here for a reason and now that you see part of my reason, you're having doubts about us." I looked up just enough to see that Kali and Aiden looked surprised about us. But Ethan was normal. Duke asked, "Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

I still have not looked directly at him but I nodded.

I walked him over to the passenger side of my car and helped him in. Then I walked to the driver side and got in. I started the car and drove away from the warehouse.

We were driving for a while and no one had said anything. It was extremely quiet and I didn't even bother turning the radio on.

Duke broke the silence by telling me where to go. I followed his instructions. I know I should be scared right now but truthfully. I was confused. This man I've known since I was little, seeing him like this makes me sad. Seven long years has turned him into this monstrous killer.

We pulled up to an apartment building in the downtown area. He told me where to park and we got out of the car. I walked over to him and took his arm helping him through the parking garage to the front lobby area. We walked into the elevator and he told me to press the top floor for the penthouse. Just before the doors closed, two younger guys walked in. (Probably somewhere around my age.) The one guy gave me a look then winked at me.

He said, "Hey cutie."

They pressed their floor number and we started moving up. It felt like forever in this elevator. It was quiet until one of the guys turned to us.

He said, "hello there cutie." He leaned forward a little trying to whisper. "When you're done helping the old cripple, you can come help me." Then he winked at me.

I was uncomfortable and I stepped closer to Duke. I didn't respond. I wasn't sure what Duke was thinking but he was extremely tense and if this guy continued it would not be good for him. I took Duke's hand and tried to calm him down. Duke just responded by tightening his grip on my hand.

The guy said, "What? You don't speak. Come on honey. Why don't you come with me? We will have a nice time."

He went to grab my open hand but I moved it quickly and he did not like that.

"Bitch!"

He went to grab me again but before he could Duke pushed me behind him and had the guy pinned up against the elevator wall. I could see he had wolfed out. His red eyes were beaming in the guy's brown ones and his face turned to a blueish color.

Duke said in his alpha voice, "You try and touch her again and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

The guy didn't acknowledge Duke and you could see he was terrified. I'm pretty sure he peed himself. I could smell a faint odor.

The entire time, his friend was down in the furthest corner of the elevator, away from Duke.

I went up beside Duke and I laid my hand gently on his shoulder.

I said, "Duke let him go. It's alright, I'm alright."

Right when I said that the elevator finally opened to the guy's floor. The door opened and the friend ran out. I held the door open for the main guy Duke had.

"You will never touch or talk to her again. Do you hear me? If I see you anywhere near her, you will see the truth behind my threat. I will hunt you down and kill you. Now get out of here."

Duke threw him outside of the elevator and I moved from the doors. They closed and it was just him and I. Duke was breathing heavy. I could tell he was trying to calm down. He had his head in his hands. I walked up to him and took his one hand away from his face. He looked at me with his alpha red eyes. He didn't frighten me. He was weirdly beautiful. We stared at each other until the elevator dinged to open to our selected floor. Duke walked out and I followed him. He walked up to the only door on this floor but instead of opening it. He leaned his head against the wall. He was still wolfed out. I stood to the side wondering what I should do. I walked forward and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned toward me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his around my form. Very slowly his claws started to transform back to hands. I continued to hold him until I felt him come back to human form.

I looked up at his scarred eyes.

"I love you" I told him.

He faced down toward me. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead then looked back at me. "But, are you sure after what you witnessed tonight?"

I paused for a moment but then said, "Duke, I knew that you didn't come here for good reasons. I just didn't know the exact reason what you came here for. Yes, I'm still confused as to what all is going on and what you're truly here for but I do love you no matter what. Tonight woke me up. I mean I used to know you as a sweet caring peace loving man but what I saw tonight was a bunch of insanity. You have this pack who will kill for you and will force people to do things against their will. If I asked you to stop, would you?... Could you do it?"

His face was strained. It looked like he was stuck in making a difficult choice. I just hoped he'd make the right decision.

"Sweetheart, what I came here to do is far more then just killing and torturing a bunch of teenagers. One of the reasons I'm here is to stop the darach. I need to stop this thing. It is planning to kill me and my pack not to mention killing many innocent people. In order to strengthen myself and my pack, I need more alphas and I need the most rare of them all."

I looked confused. "You need Derek, why? How is he rare?"

"He is not the only one I'm here for."

"What?"

"Derek is only a piece of who I want. The real person I want is Scott."

"Scott! Why do you need him? He's just a beta wolf."

"He is way more then just a beta. He is something more but I'm not going to say anything else. You will find out in time. Please my dear, forgive me for my ways. I'm not good at doing things the right way. I don't want you ashamed of me. You are more important then anyone in my life. But, in order for us to have a good life together, I must kill the darach to give us a chance at a long life together."

"I understand that you need to grow your pack but I wish it didn't involve killing anyone. You are important to me as well. I don't want to lose you to the darach. Your attempts at killing it could be the very way you lose your life and I'm not ready for that. I want to die at an old age with you by my side."

"I will keep us safe and we will have our happily ever after. I promise." He kissed my forehead again.

After a few minutes, I said, "We are still in the hallway. Should we go inside or stay out here?"

"Come on, let's go in." He took my hand and he went to unlock the door but I took the key from him and unlocked it for him. He may be a strong alpha when transformed but when he's human I like knowing I can take care of him.

We walked inside and I looked around. It was very elegant just like Duke. When you enter the foyer area, there is a wall separating you from the open concept kitchen, living room and dining room. The main sitting area to the left had a L shaped couch facing a huge 55" tv. Then further in, there was a kitchen/dining room area. Then as you looked through the apartment there was a door separating the open area to what looks like a hallway. Probably where the bedrooms and bathrooms are.

Duke shook off his jacket and placed it on the hook next to the door. He gestured for me to come in. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Duke asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, water please." I responded

"One water coming up."

He walked over to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. The way he moved. You would never think he was blind but it seemed he knew the place well.

"You seem to know your way around here well."

He walked over with the glasses and sat down next to me then said, "Yes well, when you can't go anywhere without someone to help guide you. You start to memorize where things are. Not to mention all my other senses are heightened. I can smell the area accordingly and feel the surfaces to know where I am."

"That's smart. What do you do when the others are out doing their tasks?"

"I read, listen to the television, I do some fitness to stay in as much shape as I can and lately I've been thinking about one particular person."

I blushed and looked away. He put his hand to my face. He continued, "I can see your face with my other eyes but when I feel it. I can see it more clearly. When I saw you for the first time, a week ago, I was taken back by how beautiful you were. Really, I was surprised that you were still single. I mean a lady like yourself must be beating boys away. For example, that kid tonight."

I said, "Yes well, I've actually never had a boyfriend before you, before now. After everything, I told myself I wouldn't date anyone because I knew that anyone I dated wouldn't fit both you or Peter's standards. Every boy I went to school with were jerks and only wanted me for one thing. It was hard turning them all down. Some who were a little to forceful, I had to threaten with how my dad was the Sheriff and would lock them up." Duke's face tensed up and I could see the wolf trying to come out. Quickly I said, "But don't worry, they all listened. No body messed with me after they realized I was off limits. I always felt drawn to you. It was weird when I was younger because I thought it was like an uncle love. But, only a couple years ago, I started feeling something different. Like how I wished you would come back because it was hard not thinking about you and being away from you. That's one reason I chose to join the army because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed something to occupy my mind."

I was silent. Duke was just sitting there thinking over what I said.

He looked at my face with his red eyes.

"My darling Katie, you have always been on my thoughts. Ever since that day when you called me your "Guardian Angel". I couldn't stop thinking about how you were or where you went to. I did come back but I couldn't find your name anywhere so I thought you went through foster care. I didn't think about you being adopted. I guess it's a good thing I didn't come back to take you as my daughter because my feelings turned out much different a few years ago when I would think about you. Everyone sees me as a monster but you see me in a much different way and I love it. I love you. Don't ever leave me again, okay? You and I belong together."

"I promise."

We kissed each other. This was a very heated kiss. I ended up on Duke's lap. When we broke the kiss, I leaned my head against his. We stayed like that with our heads together and our eyes closed. Soaking in as much of this time as we could. I moved to his left side and I laid my head on his chest. We sat in that position for about a half an hour. It was late so we decided to go to sleep. We went to his bedroom and we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Season 3

I woke up in the middle of the night because I had to use the restroom. I silently moved from Duke's arms that were wrapped around me. I walked out into the hallway and went to the bathroom. After I finished, I walked back out to go to the bedroom and as I opened the door I saw someone in front of me. I went to scream but I stopped myself. It was Kali. She was standing in front of me just staring. I felt uncomfortable so I decided to speak up.

"Hi, sorry. I needed to use the restroom. I'm finished you may use it now."

She continued to look at me and block my path from leaving.

She spoke up, "Who do you think you are? Coming in on our pack. I can smell you. You smell like a wolf but your not a wolf. Tell me before I beat it out of you."

I put my hands up and said, "Hold on, why do you think I'm here to ruin your pack? Duke and I have known each other for years. And I smell like a wolf because my parents were but I am not. I should be the one asking you, who do you think you are for questioning me? You should be bringing this to Duke not me."

She gave me this confused look. "Duke? He doesn't like anyone calling him that. I will ask you all the questions in the world if it means protecting my pack and my leader. You have no place here. Leave Deucalion alone."

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't butt into our private life. What's going on between Duke and I is between us and us alone. Duke is just short for Deucalion and he only lets those who are close to him call him that. I again tell you I'm not here to ruin your pack. I'm here because I love Duke. That's the end of it."

"Love? How can you love him this fast?"

"Again, that's between me and him. So if you'll please excuse me so I can get back to bed."

She doesn't move. "I want you out of this house now."

"That's a pity because you don't own this place, Duke does. So until he asks me to leave, you can get out of my way."

She stares me down with a mean glare but she does move.

I walk passed her and go into Duke's room. Duke is still sleeping soundly. I'm surprised he didn't hear anything with his heightened hearing. I get back into bed and lay my head against his shoulder. I'm awake for a little bit thinking about what Kali said. She has no right to just tell me to leave. She doesn't even know me and how I know Duke. My thoughts have me up for about a half hour then I was finally able to fall asleep.

Next morning, I opened my eyes and I looked over at Duke. He was awake and laying there silently. He had me wrapped in his arms.

"When did you wake up?"

He looks over, "A few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you. I was enjoying our time together. It's so special to me."

I smiled, "I love our time too. It makes them bad times a lot less… well bad." I laughed at the last part.

We laid there for a while just enjoying being with each other. I broke our moment by saying that I needed to leave.

"You can stay here today. I would enjoy having a full day with you." He snuggled into my neck and exhaled.

I said, "I would love that. Maybe I'll think about coming back later. I just need to get some new clothes and check in with Peter. He is probably worrying about me."

"He isn't worrying. He will be fine."

Just as he said that, my phone went off. I grabbed it from the end table and saw that it was a text from Peter. It read, "Where are you? Are you okay? What happened last night?"

I sent a small 'I'm okay, don't worry be home soon text'. I looked up at Duke.

"I have to go now. I promise I'll try to come back."

I got up to get my clothes from yesterday. I put them on and I slid one of Duke's shirts. "There I put your shirt on, so that means I have to come back to give it to you."

"Or you could just run out and you will have stolen my shirt."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back. Just relax."

I went out into the living room and luckily Kali nor the twins were out there. I went to the parking garage, got in my car and drove home.

I got home and Peter was sitting on the couch. He looked up with a relieved expression.

"Finally, I was so worried last night. Derek told me what happened and all the sudden no one could find you."

"Well, I'm okay. I went home with Duke and he explained a few things to me and I just stayed over there because I was tired. Sorry, I should have texted you."

"No it's alright, as long as you are okay."

"I'm fine. I'm just stopping by to get some fresh clothes then I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Duke."

Peter gave me a look.

I said, "What?"

"Are you wearing his shirt?"

I forgot that I was and I smiled.

"Yes but it's not what you think. I borrowed it so that he would know I was going to go back to his place."

"Fine whatever, go do your thing." He said

I went to my room and packed a few things just in case. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I put Duke's shirt back on. It was comfortable and I may not be giving it back.

I went out to the living room and I had my bag in hand.

Peter smirks, "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while."

I say, "I packed a few things, just in case. I plan on coming back tonight. I don't think the other alphas like me too much."

He said, "Why is that?"

I said, "I don't know, just a feeling I get off of them. Especially Kali."

"Well just be careful. I know she can be a little rough some times and she is not friendly at all."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you tonight." I walk out the door.

I walked down the stairs and put my stuff in the car. I got into the car and headed toward the hotel again.

As I was driving, I saw someone in my rear view mirror. I just kept going for a little bit then the person disappeared and ended up in front of me. I slammed on my breaks and I saw that it was Kali.

She's staring at me.

She yells, "I'm going to teach you not to mess with me. Get out of the car."

I'm not afraid yet. I know she's a lot stronger than me but I've never had a reason to be scared of a werewolf before.

I yelled out the window, "Kali, please don't do this. I already told you last night. If you have a problem with me, go to Duke about it."

"Why would I do that when I can just take care of it now?"

She walks closer to the car and I try to back up a bit to give me some space but I saw Aiden in the rear view mirror.

I started to worry now. I can't take both of them on. I was scared but I'm good at hiding it from the supernatural.

"Wow, look at you, someone has trained themself to mask their fear." Kali yelled, "Get out of the car."

I slowly followed her instructions. I said, "Kali, your problem is not with me. It's with the Duke. Please, leave now. Duke will not like what's happening here."

"Well if he doesn't, then maybe he's not fit to lead our pack anymore."

My head perked up, "you might want to be careful. The last person who thought they could beat Duke, lost his life. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"Are you threatening me? You are not in the right position to do that. Come on, fight me. Let's see who will last."

"This isn't in fact a fair fight. Your werewolf, I'm human."

"Oh I'm not sure of that. You smell like wolf."

"I already told you. My family was but I'm not."

"We will see."

She runs toward me. When she goes to grab me, I'm able to step away from the attack. I learned how to protect myself through the years. I've taken self defense and I learned some things from Deaton.. Kali takes another shot but I'm able to back away and move out of the way before she can strike.

Deucalion POV

I walk out to the living room area and I know someone is here. I can smell that it's Ethan.

"Where are the others?"

He says, "I'm not sure. Kali said something about having to take care of something. She took Aiden with her."

What would she need to take of? I didn't tell her to go after anyone else.

"Who did she say she was going after?" My voice was on alert and he noticed.

Ethan said, "I'm not sure but I think I over heard last night Kali and Katie fighting. Kali did not sound happy that she was here. But, I don't think she'd hurt her."

"Why did no one tell me this sooner? Of course Kali is going to hurt her. Kali doesn't just scare, she tortures."

I grab my phone and I call Katie but there's no answer. I then called Peter and he picked up.

"Please tell me Katie is still at your place?"

Peter said through the receiver, "No she left about 10 minutes ago. Why?What's wrong?"

"I think Kali is going after her. We need to find her. I'm on my way out now. You start on your end and we will meet in the middle."

I didn't give him time to respond. I hung up and ran to my room using my wolf vision. I threw clothes on. I ran by Ethan and told him to come with me. We ran through the woods. I tried to pick up Katie's scent but it was extremely faint. I am so nervous and frustrated. I don't even know why Kali is still in my pack. She's effective but she's also a pain in the ass.

We are running faster and Katie's scent is getting closer. She's about a mile ahead of us. I start to sprint as fast I as I can.

Katie POV

Kali was able to catch me off guard and hit me on the head. It disoriented me but I got back up. I don't know what her plan is but I need to get away. I try to run but Aiden is still behind me. He looks like he doesn't want to be here but he's still following Kali's orders. Kali comes toward me again and she attempts to claw at me with her fingers but I was quick enough to grab her hand and make them slide down my stomach rather then pierce it. It hurt like hell but it's better than being stabbed. I held my stomach and leaned over.

Kali said, "Poor little girl. It's what you get for getting into the big leagues. Deucalion will be better off without you. He's weak for having allowed you in our pack in the first place."

I was getting angry, extremely angry. "Don't tell me this is for Duke and how he's better off. He is going to hate you for this. You stupid bitch!"

She looks at me with a look of hate and she takes her claws and brings them down on me. My anger overcame my pain. I reached up and grabbed her arm and wretched it back. I heard a breaking sound and I let go. I don't know how I did it. It was like that time before when I healed Duke. I got this rush and the wolf inside me broke free but I didn't turn.

I say to myself, 'How did I do that?'

Kali screamed in front of me and held her arm. She was furious. She came at me one last time but before I had to defend myself, a huge force hit her and she fell to the ground.

I saw that it was Duke. He was all wolfed out and staring daggers at Kali. You could see the pure hate in his eyes. Kali was knocked unconscious after the hit. Duke stared at her for a second then turned his face to me. All I thought was, 'My guardian angel'.

He calmed down and walked over to me. His wolf disappeared but his wolf eyes were still there. He took my hand and kissed my forehead. He laid his other hand on my waist but I gasped. He let go instantly. He looked down and saw the blood. The cuts Kali gave me were deep and starting to get extremely red. He let me go and started toward Kali once again.

Kali was waking up and saw Duke. She was terrified.

I stopped Duke and said, "No, stop. Don't hurt her. She is part of your pack and I know what she did was wrong but I will heal. Please don't."

Duke stopped. He was glaring at Kali through his Alpha red eyes.

He said, "You will get out of my house. You are no longer welcome. I will see about forgiving you for her." He points to me. "But, to me you are no longer apart of my pack at this moment. Go, now!"

Kali got up and ran off.

I heard foot steps running and I saw Peter a few feet away. Duke must have called him. He ran to me and asked if I was okay. I just nodded and turned my attention back to Duke. He was now looking at Aiden.

Aiden put his hands up. "I'm sorry Deucalion. I didn't know what she was doing and when she told me to stand behind Katie. She didn't give me a choice. Please forgive me."

Duke said, "I do not give forgiveness unless it's earned. You will have to earn my respect again. Now you and Ethan go, get out of here."

They ran off as well.

The only ones remaining was Duke, Peter and myself.

Peter hugged me gently. My scratched began to hurt now and my body was in so much pain. Peter wrapped his arms around my waist to help me stand.

Peter said, "Let's get you out of here and get you bandaged up. Duke, are you coming with us." Peter walked me toward my car and placed me in the passenger seat.

Duke followed along but was quiet. He sat in the back seat behind me and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Peter started the car and we drove off. He really wanted to take me to the hospital but I told him no and that I knew how to fix this. They would just have to help me clean it out and bandage it.

Peter pulled up to his apartment. He got out and helped me out of the car. Duke followed behind us.

Peter laid me down on his couch and I told him what to grab and he ran around the house looking for it.

I pulled my shirt off and it revealed four deep wounds. Duke was looking at it with his Alpha eyes and I could see the pain in them. He knelt down beside me and gently laid a hand on my stomach. He started to take my pain away and it felt good.

I looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

He looked back at me and said, "Your welcome. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time."

He was in so much pain. It was as if everything that happened to me had happened to him. He was filled with regret and sadness.

I said, "You didn't do this Duke. She's the one who came after me because of some reason only she knows. Let's just let it go."

"I can't let it go. She hurt you and I feel like it's my fault. She is in my pack. I should have paid attention to her more. Why didn't you tell me about last night?"

"I didn't think she would go this far. I mean she threatened me a little bit but not to this extreme. I think she's upset that someone else came into your life. She's probably a little jealous."

"I'm not sure if it's jealousy but she had no right to do what she did. She is going to answer big time for this."

I reached up and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Let's not worry about that right now. She's gone. Let's focus on fixing this then having a good night."

"Fine, just for you but I will deal with this later."

"That is fine with me."

Peter walked in and got the stuff all ready.

They both helped bandage me up. It was a little difficult because it was hard to bend forward with out it burning. But, they finished and I am laying on the couch. Peter gave me some pain medicine and it was starting to make me sleepy.

My phone rang and I went to answer it. I saw that it was my dad.

I answered, "Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart, I haven't seen you in a few days. Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Oh dad I'm sorry, I should have come to talk to you. I've been staying with a friend because no one has been home long enough then a few hours and it was getting boring."

"I know. I'm sorry. These murders are making me mad. I don't know what's going on and I'm getting frustrated. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes I'm fine dad. I'll come see you tomorrow and we will spend the day together okay."

"That sounds lovely, I can't wait. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye"

I hung up and my head was spinning. The medicine was really kicking in. Peter and Duke were sitting on the other couch watching tv. I laid my head down and I was out.

Deucalion POV

As I see her sleeping so peacefully on the couch, I'm brought back to how close it was today. She will never have a normal life with me. She tells me she doesn't care but I do. I just hope I'll be able to be there for her more often. I really love her and don't want to see her get hurt. Our bond is a strong one. I can feel her pain. I don't like when she's in pain because it's like I didn't do my job. I'll I want to do is protect her. The wolf inside me is very territorial and protective toward her.

Peter POV

I was watching Duke look at Katie. He has so much love for her. Talia told me once that werewolves can find their mates. She said that you will know just by the first glance. I know Katie was young when she met Duke but they have always been attracted to one another. It was adorable and personally I was a little jealous of their relationship because it reminded me that I hadn't found my mate yet. But, right now, I'm just satisfied with looking out for Katie. She's my whole life right now. If anything happens to her, the people of this town will not want to be around me or by looks of it, around Duke as well.


End file.
